Statice
by coralie.pe
Summary: " Au début, je n'aimais personne, et encore moins ce monde qui se refusait à moi. Puis tu es arrivés. " Où mon interprétation de l'histoire et du personnage de Leo. Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas complètement finit le manga.


_« Au début, je n'aimais personne, et encore moins ce monde qui se refusait à moi._

 _Puis tu es arrivés. »_

Mon père est mort alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Mort, ou disparu. Ma mère disait « partit », mais finalement cela revenait au même, alors peut-importe comment je nommais cette absence.

J'étais conscient qu'il manquait quelque chose à la pseudo vie de famille que nous vivions -ma mère et moi- dans notre minuscule maison délabré. Les livres et l'école m'ont apprit qu'il manquait la présence d'un père. Ce mot m'était étranger ; je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui ; pas même une impression de chaleur quelconque.

Rien.

Je regardais d'un œil désintéressé les gamins de mon école se jeter dans les bras de leurs parents, riant aux éclats, ne comprenant par leurs élans de joie.

Inconsciemment, je me mis à les détester, à les haïr.

Pourquoi ressentaient-ils le besoin d'étaler leur pathétique bonheur devant moi ?

Mais ça, c'était avant que je ne me rend compte qu'ils ne le faisaient pas dans l'intention de me provoquer. Personne ne se préoccupait de moi et je ne me préoccupais de personne.

Et cela m'arrangeais.

Je me rappelais encore de la période où je ne l'étais pas encore, -invisible. Avant que ma mère ne décide de laisser ma frange pousser, afin de cacher mes yeux au regard du monde ou de cacher le monde de mon regard. Est-ce vraiment si important de faire la différence ?

Mes mèches sombres ont commencés à envahir mon champ de vision et à ainsi faire diminuer la neige.

'' La neige '', c'est une des raisons pour lequel j'ai toujours eu l'impression de ne pas faire partie de votre monde.

Ça, et puis les voix, dans ma tête.

Bien-sûre, ce n'est pas _vraiment_ de la neige, mais c'est ainsi que j'avais l'habitude de désigner les lumières de mes pupilles.

Je n'aime pas mes yeux, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Je les détestes car on m'a détesté à cause d'eux. Ils sont d'un noir peux commun, cerné autour de mon iris d'une ceinture de paillette d'or.

 _''-C'est comme si l'Abysse voulait vous absorber.''_

Les voix dans ma tête me confirmant qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas tord. Les voix n'étaient jamais les mêmes, et j'avais l'impression qu'elles avaient une personnalité et une façon de parler qui leur étaient propres.

Petit à petit, et à force de les ignorer, les voix se sont effacés, pour ne devenir qu'un simple bourdonnement, ou une vague impression qui me rappelais que je n'étais pas seul -dans ma tête.

A douze ans, je perdis ma mère. Selon l'enquête menée, elle avait été embarqué dans une bagarre d'ivrogne.

Je ne les ais jamais cru.

Je pensais que je pourrais continuer ma vie comme je l'avais commencé, c'est-à-dire en étant inexistant, dans la petite maison délabré. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de vérifier si j'aurais pu m'en sortir seul.

L'enquête des forces de l'ordre les conduisirent jusqu'à moi et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de les suivre.

Personne n'essaya de les en empêcher.

Leurs uniformes ne m'étaient pas familier mais je ne dis rien. Peut-importe qui ils étaient en réalité, cela ne m'intéressait pas.

Ils m'emmenèrent dans un orphelinat perdu dans l'ancienne capital, Sablier. Je fus étonné de remarquer que les ruines de la ville c'était transformé en refuge pour sans abris. Puis je compris que c'était devenu l'endroit où l'on conduisait ceux qui n'était pas fait pour vivre en société.

Un endroit où je pourrais continuer à être inexistant.

L'orphelinat Fianna était dirigé par deux bonnes sœurs qui m'avait accueilli avec un sourire chaleureux. Cette chaleur ne m'atteignis pas. Je doutais que quelque chose pouvait réussir à m'atteindre dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

Je rejetais quiconque s'approchait un peu trop de moi et surtout de mes cheveux.

Je n'aimais pas que l'on me touche.

Je fuyais les pleurs des enfants, ceci me gênant plus qu'ils ne le devraient.

Je me souvenais vaguement avoir battu une petite fille qui voulait soulever ma frange pour voir mes yeux.

La découverte du piano et de la bibliothèque réussirent à m'adoucir.

Un peu.

Quand je me mettais au piano, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de moi hormis la mélodie que je créais du bout des doigts.

Quand je lisais, je m'isolais entièrement du monde qui m'entourerais au point de passer mes nuits et mes journées à lire. Personne ne venait jamais me déranger, pas même les bonnes sœurs.

Personne...

Sauf Lui.

« Salut ! »

Je plissais des yeux, arrêtant ma lecture d'une phrase en plein milieu. Je réussis tant bien que mal à retenir un grognement de frustration et à continuer mon récit.

« Dit moi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ça ne se voit pas ? », dit-je ironiquement sans lever les yeux de mon livre bien que j'avais renoncé à l'idée de lire.

Ma réponse du l'énerver car je l'entendis s'avancer brusquement vers moi.

« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?! Je m'appelle Elliot Nightray ! »

Nightray. Évidemment. Il n'y avait qu'un membre d'une des quatre familles ducale pour parler de la sorte.

Cela eu le don de m'agacer.

« Et alors ? », demandais-je en tentant de garder un calme apparent. « Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me déconcentrer ? Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de lire

Que...

Tu te prend pour le héro de ce roman ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je me mette à genoux devant toi pour te baiser les pieds ?

Quoi ?! »

Je pris le temps de tourner ma page bien que je n'avais pas finis la précédente :

« C'est pathétique. »

Il y eu un moment de suspension. Je supposais que c'était le temps nécessaire pour que son cerveau analyse ce que je venais de dire.

« Vas-y, répète un peu pour voir ?! », hurla t-il brusquement, me faisant sursauter.

Par réflexe, je levais les yeux vers lui. Deux lacs d'eau clair me dévisageaient avec colère.

Mon souffle se coupa et je reporta rapidement mon attention sur les pages du livre que je serais entre mes mains.

J'entendis vaguement une menace de sa part ainsi qu'une autre personne l'éloigner de moi.

Tant mieux.

J'entendis encore moins le sermon d'une des sœurs, le regard résolument braqué sur les mots que je n'arrivais plus à distinguer.

Noir sur blanc.

Je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'allais le revoir, bien que j'aurais du m'y attendre. Après tout, la maison Fannia était à sa famille et de plus, ses frères ainsi que son père nous rendez visite régulièrement. Je m'étonnais de ne pas l'avoir vu plutôt, mais cela n'aurait rien changé au fait que je le trouvais sans intérêt. J'en déduis donc qu'il venait tout juste d'atteindre sa majorité ou qu'il l'attendrait bientôt. Il avait mon âgé, donc.

« Tiens... Tu es revenu ? »

Les bras chargés d'un panier de linge sales, il était apparu dans le couloir en face de moi, m'obligeant à m'arrêter. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit de lui poser une question. Il était censé être sans intérêt ; imbue de lui même ; égocentrique ; odieux.. Et pourtant...

« Je pensais que les fils de noblesse passaient toute leur scolarité dans un internat. Tu n'as pas été reçu à l'examen d'entrer, c'est ça ? »

Je lui souriais, même si je faisais tout pour ne pas apercevoir ses yeux à travers ma frange.

« Garde tes sarcasmes... Je suis en vacance. »

Mon sourire grandis quand je l'entendis me répondre sans hurler, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé.

« A bientôt peut-être, Elliot. »

Depuis ce jour, il avait prit l'habitude d'accompagner son père à Sablier quand il se rendait au poste de garde de Pandora. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais bizarrement cela ne me gênait pas, du moment qu'il n'interrompait pas ma lecture, j'avais de moins en moins envie de le tuer.

Au départ, il faisait en sorte de me faire croire que nos rencontre était le fruit du hasard, même si je ne l'avais jamais cru. Il du s'en rendre compte car il finit par se rendre directement dans mon rayon -à la bibliothèque- pour s'asseoir à côté de moi et attendant en silence que je ferme mon livre.

Je devais bien avouer qu'il pouvait avoir le mérite de dire qu'il avait réussi à comprendre comment je fonctionnais.

Une fois que je fermais mon ouvrage, je me tournais vers lui, attendant qu'il entame la conversation.

Il me parlait de tout et de rien, de sa mère, souvent ; du morceau de piano qu'il était en train de composer pour son anniversaire. De son dégoût pour l'hypocrisie, de la demande de son père pour qu'il se trouve un valet, de son angoisse de ne pas pouvoir le rendre fière.

En s'ouvrant à moi de la sorte, il finit pas gagner ma confiance et je finis par lui parler de moi. C'était une chose que je n'aimais pas faire, alors je lui traça les grandes lignes de mon enfances brièvement mais cela sembla lui suffire et le sourire qu'il m'avait adressé ce jour là, n'avait jamais été aussi éblouissant.

« Au fait, Elliot … Tu as terminé le morceau dont tu m'as parlé l'autre jour ? Tu sais, celui que tu dois offrir à ta mère pour son anniversaire, comme chaque année ? »

Je venais d'achever un morceau au hasard , appréciant le silence de l'orphelinat. Elliot, qui jusqu'à lors était adossé au mur et m'observait à distance, s'avança jusqu'à moi.

« Oui, je l'ai finis... Je suis justement en train d'en composer un autre.

Ah bon ? Tu me fais écouter ? », demandais-je à la fois surpris et curieux.

Il ne répondis pas et se plaça derrière moi, ses bras contournant ma tête pour atteindre le clavier.

Inconsciemment, je retenu mon souffle et m'obligea à rester attentif à la musique qui parvenait doucement à mes oreilles. C'était une mélodie douce, triste sur les bords, mais résolument pleine d'espoir.

« Oh... Jolie mélodie. Quel est son titre ?

… Statice. »

L'image d'une fleur s'imposa dans mon esprit et j'en oubliais presque sa légère hésitation avant de me répondre.

« _Qui ne changera jamais_ », dis-je sur le même ton que lui, citant la signification de cette fleur.

Un sourire moqueur apparu sur mon visage alors que j'enchaînais en prenant tout de même une distance de sécurité :

« Tu t'intéresses au langage des fleurs ? Tu ne serais pas un peu efféminé sur les bords ? »

Bien entendu, il démarra au quart de tour :

« C'est ma sœur qui aime ce genre de niaiseries ! Toi aussi, tu connaissais sa signification, d'abord ! »

Je ris en ignorant sa remarque et reporta mon attention sur le morceau qu'il avait joué quelques instants auparavant. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cet '' instinct '' pour le musique -en particulier pour le piano-, mais les faits étaient là. C'est donc naturellement que mes doigts se mirent à reproduire _Statice_ en y apportant toute fois une légère modification.

« Elle te plaît tant que ça ?

Je crois qu'elle pourrait faire un très beau morceau. »

Il eu un temps de réflexion :

« Alors, quand je l'aurais achevé, je te l'offrirais ! », dit -il avec un grand sourire qui atteignit ses yeux.

« Comme preuve de notre amitié éternel ? Tu peux te garder tes belles paroles ! Ça me donne la chair de poule. », répondis-je avec une voix sarcastique malgré mon grand sourire.

Elliot plissa des yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose avant de me tuer du regard.

Je l'avais peut-être vexé.

« Je vais te faire passer l'envie d'être insolent moi, tu vas voir ! », cria t-il avant de se jeter sur moi.

Elliot était l'un des rares à pouvoir s'approcher autant de moi sans être en danger. Les gamins de l'orphelinat commençaient à dire que le dernier des Nightray avait réussit à apprivoiser l'animal sauvage que j'étais.

Je trouvais cette idée ridicule.

Jusqu'à ce que la vérité ne me saute aux yeux.

Je pensais – non -, j'avais espéré que je pourrais laisser Elliot dans l'ignorance.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point je pouvais faire preuve de violence.

Je crois qu'au font, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'avais peur de le perdre.

C'est pour cela que, quand il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, les mains appuyant sur mes épaules, je me mis à paniquer.

Pas pour ce que j'avais faillis faire, c'est-à-dire tuer un enfant pour avoir tenté de me couper les cheveux, mais parce que c'était Lui qui m'avait empêché de le faire.

Haletant, je gardais la tête obstinément baissé, refusant d'affronter son regard plein de dégoût.

Progressivement, il réussit à me faire lâcher le vase que je tenais en main pour le poser au sol. En se redressant, il approcha son visage du mien et je n'eus pas le réflexe de le repousser, ni de cacher mes yeux.

Elliot avait toujours de beaux yeux bleus éblouissant. J'aurais tout donné pour avoir des yeux semblables aux siens. J'aurais aimé être aussi éblouissant.

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas remarqué que mon corps c'était calmé et que je ne tremblais plus.

En y repensant cette nuit là, je ne me souvenait pas non plus avoir vu les lumières.

« Tu sais, tu as plutôt de jolie yeux. Pourquoi vouloir te cacher ? », demanda t-il un jour subitement alors que je rangeais des livres pendant qu'il m'observait faire, assit à l'envers sur une chaise.

« Ah, ça ? Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas pour me cacher, mais pour ne pas voir. » ,Répondis-je en souriant sans pour autant relever sa remarque.

« Ne pas voir ? De quoi tu parles ?

Du monde ! »

Je l'observa méditer sur mes paroles et ne pu m'empêcher de rire alors qu'il pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement perdu.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne comprend pas. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il comprenne. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Je retourna à mon observation de l'étagère quant il m'interrompit une seconde fois :

« Bon , j'ai pris ma décision. »

Je me tournais une nouvelle fois vers lui, attentif – comme toujours – à ce qu'il allait me dire.

« C'est toi qui deviendra mon valet.

… »

J'affichais une mine blasée :

« Quelle mouche te pique ? »

Il soupira :

« Je ne dis pas ça sur un coup de tête. », Dit-il en se levant. « Tu m'exaspères, c'est vrai, mais pas trop pour être mon serviteur...»

Il me tendis la main avec un sourire confiant alors que j'entrouvris la bouche au mot '' serviteur ''.

« Alors ça... Hors de question.»

Je ne suis pas fait pour servir les aristocrates. Comment pourrais-je arriver à m'occuper de quelqu'un alors que j'avais passé des années à ne me soucier que de moi ?

Cependant, j'avais l'impression que cette proposition sous-entendait autre chose, et je voulais découvrir quoi.

« Hmm, cela dit...», Dis-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir. « Je serais intéressé par la grande bibliothèque des Nightray. On y trouve sûrement plein de livre passionnants...» ,Ajoutais-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

« Quoi ?!

En plus...Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que je ne te déteste pas. Alors pourquoi pas? J'accepte, maître. », Conclu-je en lui tendant la main, à mon tour.

J'avais l'impression que si Elliot m'acceptait dans son monde, j'aurais le droit, moi aussi, à ma part de Lumière.

J'étais prêt à quitter mes ténèbres.

Il regarda ma main en fronçant les sourcils:

« Autre chose ?

Comment ça ?

Si tu as d'autres requêtes à formuler, fais-le tout de suite.

Hum... »

Je réfléchis vraiment vraiment , cette fois-ci.

« Je sais ! Ça me ferait plaisir que tu m'achètes une paire de lunette ! »

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils mais il saisit tout de même ma main, signe qu'il était d'accord pour accéder à ma demande.

« Pour qu'on voie encore moins ton visage , c'est ça ? »

Je ris.

Non, ce n'était pas pour cela.

Comme je l'avais prévu, la famille d'Elliot était loin d'être heureuse que leurs _petit garçon chéri_ choisisse un homme du peuple comme valet.

Mais il était déterminé à me faire accepter, et moi je n'en avais tout simplement rien à faire de leur avis. Je voulais rester avec Elliot et je resterais avec lui.

« Je penses que pour qu'ils acceptent, tu vas devoir utiliser la ruse, Elliot. » , Lui dis-je un jour le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il me regarda, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Je lui souris innocemment avant de lui expliquer ma stratégie.

« Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je fasses ça ! », Hurla t-il alors que je roulais des yeux.

J'aurais du m'attendre à une réaction aussi démesuré de sa part.

« Pourtant, c'est le seul moyen.»

Finalement, il accepta d'exécuter mon plan, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Évidemment, je n'aurais jamais raté cela pour rien au monde...

« Vanessa, Ernest... Si vous n'acceptez pas que Leo devienne mon valet...Je ne vous adresserai plus jamais la parole ! », Dit Elliot le regard sur le côté, les joues légèrement rouges, triturant ses mains dans son dos.

Enfin, c'était sûrement ce que voyait son frère et sa sœur. Pour ma part – caché derrière la porte –, je profitais pleinement du spectacle. Je voyais bien qu' Elliot enrageait intérieurement et qu'il était en train de me maudire sur des centaines de générations, mais peut importe, cela en valait la peine.

« TOUT MAIS PAS CA ! », hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

«Je vais pleurer. », Ajouta Ernest qui semblait réellement sur le point de pleurer.

« Mais il est trop mignon avec cette bouille ! », renchérie Vanessa.

J'en riais encore alors qu' Elliot – mort de honte – m'avait traîné dans sa chambre le plus vite possible.

Il n'empêche que les semaines qui suivirent le petit chantage de mon maître, ses aimés semblèrent tolérer ma présence, et je n'en demandais pas plus.

Vivre au manoir Nightray avait quelque chose d'étrange et normal à la fois. Les premiers temps, j'avais eu l'impression que c'était Elliot qui s'occupait de moi et non le contraire. Il m'avait acheté de nouveaux vêtements, une paire de lunette comme je le lui avait demandé et meublé ce qui serait désormais ma chambre. Celle-ci était grande. Trop grande pour moi. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance j'étais habitué à vire dans des espaces réduits et à les partager avec d'autres personnes. Alors me retrouver seule dans une chambre de la taille de mon ancienne maison, me rendit mal.

Aucun de nous deux ne l'avouera, même sous la torture mais la première nuit, c'est Elliot qui me recueillit,dans son lit. Néanmoins la seconde nuit, je m'étais refusé à aller le trouver, cela eu pour effet de diminuer considérablement mes heures de sommeils.

Peut importe.

Mes lunettes et ma frange empêchait Elliot de constater mon état de fatigue ; et alors qu'il commença a avoir des soupçons, l'annonce du meurtre de Fred, son frère aîné, lui détourna l'attention.

Je n'aurais pas du m'en réjouir.

La rentrée des classes au lycée Lutwidge arrangea pourtant la situation. Elliot, du a son statut, avait le privilège d'avoir sa propre chambre et étant son valet, j'en profita également.

La présence de mon maître à quelques mètres de moi et sa respiration lente alors qu'il dormait suffit à apaiser mon sommeil et je fis une nuit complète pour le première fois depuis des semaines.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu' Elliot était populaire dans cet établissement. Les garçons l'admiraient pour son contrôle parfait de l'escrime, et les filles le trouvaient incroyablement attirant avec son air froid et détaché de tout. Ce dernier fait me surpris. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu' Elliot pouvait être autant dénué de sentiment face à ses camarades.

 _''- Ce ne sont que des hypocrites. C'est mon titre qui les intéresses, pas moi ''_

M'avait-il dit alors que je lui avais demandé pourquoi il agissait comme cela avec eux. De ce point de vu, je ne pouvais le contredire. Parfois -pour ne pas dire tout le temps – j'avais l'impression d'être le seul être vivant à voir Elliot tel qu'il était, c'est-à-dire une tête de mule doublé d'un égo surdimensionné et sans aucun tact.

Il était de loin la personne la plus insupportable quoi m'ait était donné de rencontrer.

« Oh... Tu es le valet d' Elliot ?

Hn ?

Ça fait quoi, de servir les Nightray ? J'imagine que c'est pénible comme travail... »

Je dévisageais un instant la personne qui venait de me sortir de ma rêverie. C'était un élève de ma classe, si mes souvenirs étaient bon.

« Hmm...C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours ! Elliot a tendance à s'emporter pour un rien. C'est une tête de mule, il ne mâche pas ses mots...Il est lourdaud et manque de tact. Quand mon nœud est de travers, il en fait tout un foin. Et puis c'est un fanatique du _Chevalier Saint_ , alors il fait parfois sa vierge effarouchée..

C'est vrai ?! Ça me rassure, parce que j'ai du mal à le supporter...Il s'y croit à mort, alors qu'il vient d'une famille de traîtres !Je ne comprends pas pourquoi toutes les filles sont folles de lui...», Me confia t-il avec un grand sourire.

Grossière erreur. Si il y avait bien quelque chose que je ne supportais pas, c'est qu'on dise du mal de mon maître à ma place.

Je lui souris innocemment avant de m'assurer personnellement qu'il ne serait plus jamais en mesure de parler.

« Pardon pour l'attente, Elliot ! », dis-je en courant le blond qui m'attendait patiemment contre un mur.

Tu en as mis du temps ! », se plaignit -il. « Tu avais oublié un bouquin ?

Je faisais un peu d'exercice.

De l'exercice ? », Demanda t-il, septique.

Je lui souris , n'ayant pas l'intention de lui en dire plus. Il dut le comprendre car il soupira avant de se mettre en route, moi sur ses talons.

C'est comme ça qu'une routine s'installa entre nous, bercé entre les heures d'études et nos lectures respectifs.

Cependant, cette harmonie semblait vouait à être brisé.

L'incident se déroula quelques moins après que j'acceptai de devenir son valet.

« Des enfants sont allés au fond du gouffre ?!

Oui... Ils savaient pourtant que c'était interdit.!

C'est affreux...On n'a pas le temps d'attendre Pandora. Suis-moi Leo, on y va !

Attends... Elliot ! »

Mais il était déjà partit en courant. Lui et son foutu sens du devoir. Quelque part, au fond de moi, je savais d'avance que cette histoire allait mal se terminer.

« Bon sang... Il est incorrigible. » , marmonnais-je avant de partir a sa suite.

Nous étions donc partis tout les deux à la recherche des deux gamins de la maison Fianna imprudents partis explorer le précipice. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils descendent ?!

« Elliot... »

J'avais murmuré son nom, figé par le spectacle que je venais de découvrir. Nous venions de retrouver les enfants.

Morts.

Leurs corps inanimés baignaient dans des marres de sang, transpercé de part et d'autre par quelque chose...

Il y avait trop de sang. Beaucoup trop de sang.

Des sanglots me sortirent de ma torpeur et je m'élança dans leur direction ne prenant pas la peine de répondre a Elliot.

« Helen ! », criais-je en reconnaissant la petite fille au sol.

« Leo.. », Arriva t elle a articuler.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Je prie le temps de vérifier si elle n'avait rien. Elle n'avait pas de sang sur elle, ce qui me rassura dans un premier temps.

« John est devenu tout bizarre...et puis...

ATTENTION ! »

Au crie d' Elliot je pris instinctivement Helen dans mes bras, la protégeant d'un danger que je n'avais pas vu. Elliot avait tiré son épée de son fourreau et s'était élancé vers l'ennemie.

Le temps de je lève la tête, il était a la frontière de la mort. L'action n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

« E...»

Mon corps se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlé et incontrôlable alors que j'observais cette créature qui avait poignarder en plein cœur mon ami.

« Elliot...»

Son corps pendait mollement à quelques mètres au dessus de moi. Du sang avait giclé sur mon visage et mes vêtements, me donnant la nausée.

Les lumières devant mes yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi présente.

« Ça suffit... », Tentais-je d'articuler la voix enroué. « LACHE LE ! »

Le bruit que fit le corps d' Elliot quand il toucha le sol me noua les tripes et j'eus du mal à ramper jusqu'à lui.

Il respirait faiblement, mais si je ne faisais rien rapidement, il allait mourir.

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! »

J'étais paniqué, je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà eu aussi peur, pas pour ma vie, mais pour celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

J'avais peur de perdre Elliot. Elliot. La seule personne qui avait réussit à m'apporter un temps soit peu de stabilité dans mon existence.

La grosse boule que formait la créature était pourvu d'une immense bouche pleine de dent souillé, sa langue lui servait de lance. J'eus l'impression une fraction de seconde que j'allais y passé, mais rien ne se produisit.

 _S'il vous plais, aidez moi._

 _' Ne crains rien.. Il ne peut pas t'attaquer !'_

Cette voix...

J'eus la désagréable impression qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule.

' _Cet être a juste réagi instinctivement parce qu'il voulait te défendre..._

 _Il a cru que ce garçon se jetait sur toi pour te pourfendre.'_

 _«_ Encore vous ?! Pourquoi est-ce que vous apparaissez maintenant.. Alors que ça fait des années que vous venez plus me parler ?! »

' _Tout simplement parce que tu nous avais rejetés._

 _Tu refusais d'écouter nos voix... Tu ne souhaitais pas voir le monde dans lequel tu vivais._

 _Tu niais tout en bloc.'_

 _«_ Taisez-vous ! »

' _Tant que tu n'auras pas pris conscience de qui tu es, nos âmes et nos souvenirs demeureront flous...A l'époque où tu nous as repoussés, nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de disparaître pour un temps..'_

 _«_ Taisez-vous, vous m'entendez ! », Je voulais qu'ils arrêtent de parler, je ne voulais pas revenir à l'époque où j'entendais encore ces voix dans ma tête.

' _Seulement, aujourd'hui , tu nous as inconsciemment appelés à l'aide._

 _Pour sauver ce garçon, je suppose ?'_

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans mon esprit.

« Vous... Vous en êtes capable ? »

' _Nous ne pouvons pas guérir ses blessures...Mais c'est possible d'arrêter l'hémorragie._

 _S'il boit un peu du sang de cette créature, et qu'il invoque son nom.'_

 _«_ Son nom? »

' _Oui, malheureusement, nous ne le connaissons pas, car elle ne porte plus le même à présent...Tu vas devoir le deviner tout seul.'_

Je levais les yeux vers la créature qui semblait attendre quelque chose de moi. Les troues sombres qui étaient censé composer ces yeux accentuaient son air effrayant, pourtant je n'avais plus aussi peur. Aussi je pus me concentrer sur elle. Un nom. Que pouvait être le nom de cette chose ?Il fallait que je trouve son nom, la vie d' Elliot en dépendait.

Elliot.

…

« Humpty Dumpty ? »

Me relevant sur mes jambes devenus stables à présent, je m'approcha de Humpty Dumpty afin de récupérer un peu de son sang au creux de ma main avant de retourner auprès d' Elliot et je le lui fit boire.

« Leo ? »

Rien n'aurait pu exprimer le soulagement que je ressentis en cet instant.

« C'est quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait boire ?

Elli..

Réponds..Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Où est passé le montre de tout à l'heure ? Et la petite... ,elle va bien ? » Demanda-t-il entre deux toussotement.

J'étais tellement soulagé d'entendre sa voix de nouveau que je laissa échapper un sanglot, agrippant mes cheveux de ma main.

« Elliot... Prononce ce nom... Dit '' Humpty Dumpty ''.

Un nom ?

C'est ça … Vas- y... », dis je en lui souriant.

' _N'oublie pas que cette créature est là parce qu'elle a été attiré par toi._

 _Et que cet être, a seulement cherché à te défendre._

 _'Tu es responsables de tout ce qui vient de se produire. Grâce à toi ce garçon va survivre , mais il n'est pas sauvé pour autant._

 _Tu auras à porter cette croix pour le restant de tes jours.'_

Peut importe.

« Leo ?

Pardon Elliot, je suis désolé.»

Et ma vision se flouta.

Quand je repris connaissance, se fut pour me redresser en sursaut. Les événements étaient encore frais dans ma tête et je cherchais des yeux Elliot, affolé.

Il était là, devant moi, assit sur mon lit et c'était empressé de me demander comment j'allais. Je ne répondis pas et cherchais des yeux une quelconque blessure visible sur lui. A part quelque égratignure au visage, il n'avait rien de grave.

Elliot m'avait dit que tout ce que j'avais vu n'était qu'un rêve, que selon lui, on avait réussi à retrouver les enfants égarés..Sauf qu'on avait perdu connaissance après avoir glissé.. C'étaient des agents de Pandora qui nous avaient ramenés alors qu'on était inconscients. Mon horrible vision.. N'avait été qu'une illusion créée par le pouvoir de l'Abysse.

Était-ce vraiment la vérité ? Ou bien n'était- ce qu'un cauchemar ?

Son discours tenait la route, et puis, Elliot ne s'abaisserait jamais à mentir, à me mentir.

 _C'est moi qui débloque._

De toute façon, j'avais toujours été bizarre.

Alors que le blond allait se retirer pour me laisser me reposer, je le reteins par la manche. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Même si ce que j'avais vu n'était qu'un cauchemars, j'avais toujours l'affreuse impression que j'avais faillis le perdre.

Les enfants tués par Humpty Dumpty n'avaient en réalité jamais existé. La vie avait repris son cours normal, mais... Je ressentais tout de même une sorte de malaise, comme par le passé j'avais l'impression de me tenir dans un monde à part et de ne pas pouvoir me mêler aux autres.

Après cet incident, le père d'Elliot accepta officiellement que je sois son valet. Je n'avais pas tout-à-fait pourquoi il avait prit cette décision. Elliot s'en fichait, il affirmait que c'était parce que j'avais eu le courage de le suivre dans le gouffre.

Comme si j'avais pu le laisser y aller seul.

Et la routine reprit sa place emmenant avec elle les premières vacances de l'année. Elliot râlait à l'idée de retourner au manoir, mais je savais au fond de lui qu'il était impatient de retrouver ses frères et sa sœur. Peut-être même ses demi-frères aussi. Malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, Elliot n'en voulait pas à Gilbert d'avoir signer un contrat légal avec Raven – la chain de la famille Nightray. J'avais l'impression que cela l'avait soulagé.

J'avais pensé qu'après notre _aventure_ au gouffre de Sablier, plus rien de dangereux ni de bizarre ne nous arriverait plus jamais.

J'ai bien vite appris qu'il ne fallait dire jamais.


End file.
